The True Story of Psyche and Eros
by hikari no senshi17
Summary: Ok people this is a parody of how it went down in the actual myth and as you will read it changes A LOT especially the characters, hope u guys like it!


The True Story of Psyche and Eros

Ok Just to get things straight i own nothing but my ideas in this sooooo ON WITH THE STORY!

"Beware the one with eyes who burn with will fire and hold a beauty like no man has ever seen,

those who cross her path shall know the why of Eros love and Aphrodite's wrath".

Long, long ago when the great Greek empire stood and held its magnificence and the gods were worshiped is known the story of Cupid also known as Eros and his wife Psyche the most beautiful mortal on earth who was believed to be Aphrodite herself and the envy this goddess held, sent her son to cause her misery and instead he used his very own arrows to fall in love with her. The broken promise Psyche made to never look at Eros forcing him to return to Olympus and finally her incredible tasks to once again reunite with her husband and gain her immortality.

But, what if Psyche had a backbone? What if she had such a will that defied the great gods themselves? My good people this is the TRUE story to Psyche and Eros yes her beauty was impeccable but her will along with her brains and strength she GAINED the love of her husband and hatred of her mother-in law.

"PSYCHE!" yelled a strong voice

A beautiful young woman with an incredible model figure appeared in the hall of the house, her tanned skin, with brown hair and whose green eyes held amusement smiled innocently at her father.

"You called for me father?" Psyche asked

"Yes missy I did infact call you what the hell were you thinking? Punching the lords son Petrotio in the nose? What has gotten into you?" yelled her father in a desperate voice

But Psyche's father knew exactly what made her punch him in the nose he tried to force himself on her and claim her just like all the other suitors before him. Deep down he couldn't be happier; Petrotio was very snobbish and would never respect her plus as good looking as he was his daughter never saw nor cared what was on the outside but more she cared for what was in the person's heart, just like her mother.

Elsewhere in the realm of the gods everything was peaceful birds where singing, and the sound of a waterfall filled the air where a young god was sitting on a rock watching as the day went by for mortals; his creamy skin glistening in the sun making him appear more gorgeous than he already was, curly soft red hair and blue eyes was the highlight of many goddesses and mortal

women, but then again who wouldn't he WAS the son of Aphrodite after all beauty was inevitable. Cupid or Eros as he preferred to be called as he didn't favor the Romans much sighed he was bored and Zeus had grounded him for making him fall in love with a hideous woman named Orelliah of Rome. He had enjoyed that not having such epic fun in over one thousand years but his fun ended with a terrible price he would stay away from the mortal world for one hundred years unless he was summoned, but had not been for his mother it would have been three hundred and it had already been 99 years. Yes he had learned his lesson at least not to mess with Zeus but it didn't mean he could bother the other gods especially Hera he didn't need a bow to get under her skin; why the goddess was so predictable with her jealousy because Zeus was always getting hopping from mortal to mortal; but who the hell told Hera to marry her own FRIKIN BROTHER?

"Eros you little shit get back here!" Hera yelled

"What the hell do you want Hera?" asked Eros

"Is it true?"

"What is?"

"You know very well what you punk, you said Zeus was with another mortal and that he was going to give her ambrosia!" Hera was completely hysterical

"Hmm, don't know why don't you ask him? Im not his keeper and I am most certainly NOT getting involved in any of your shenanigans".

"Why you little-"

"Look Hera as much as I enjoy chatting with you-which I don't – I'm out of here." And with that Eros left a blazing Hera alone.

"Come on sweetie you know you want me." Said Petrotio

"Go away Petrotio I would never like an asshole like you, now again leave or this time I'll break your arm." A very pissed off looking Psyche threatened.

Just like everyday Petrotio would constantly came to annoy her many of her suitors would leave her be after she punched them or threw them out a window; yes she threw one of her suitors despite the good amount of weight difference. But Petrotio was an entirely different case, he was the most persistent and any other boneheaded woman would find it very romantic but Psyche knew better and his intentions were clear in his eyes; lust that was all that could be seen in Petrotio's eyes.

Petrotio's father Ademios was a very kind man along with his wife Amesa which made psyche and her parents wonder where on earth Petrotio got his stuck up attitude. But if she would guess it had to do with his looks, muscular body that would make any man envious hair dark as night itself and blue eyes like the sky; in short every woman's dream.

Eros was anxious only three more hours and he could go to the mortal world to do some chaos.. er work and investigate all that he had missed in his punishment. But then he wondered he just couldn't go to the mortal's realm as a god or could he well seeing all those human girls gape at him was rather humorous; perhaps he could _explore them _a little like his mom and dear uncle Zeus.

"Well times up time for some fun!" and with that Eros left for the mortal world unknown to him that he was about to encounter one hell of a woman.

Eros wandered around the town with a brown cloak concealing his face as he gracefully walked, even though he was covered he was still gaining attention and for a brief moment he wandered if he should of just appeared since it was common for the gods to walk among mortals. But just as he was about to take the hood off he wondered if was hallucinating for in front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; yes it was Psyche the most beautiful mortal who was believed to be Aphrodite herself. Eros snorted at that this girl was NOTHING like his mother she was not just beautiful but she was kind and if the rumors were true she had one hell of a right hook and quite the pride but to see her standing mere centimeters away made his heart beat so fast that he swore would burst from his chest.

"PSYCHE MY LOVE!" someone yelled making Eros dead in his tracks there running towards the beautiful maiden was Petrotio also known as the ONLY stubborn suitor Psyche had and in Eros's eyes the annoying prick bugging HIS woman- wait HIS? Since when was Psyche even his? Sure she was gorgeous and had an attitude that made her all the more desirable but had he fallen that fast for her? Come on he hadn't even spoken to her yet! But maybe love at first sight was actually true!

"Petrotio for the thousandth time I am NOT your love so stop calling me that!" yelled a VERY pissed looking Psyche

"You could have fooled me my love, now stop playing hard to get and say yes already its getting rather old." Said a smug Petrotio

And without awaiting Psyche's answer he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest and as he was about to place a kiss on her Eros had decided to interrupt thus saving Psyche from humiliation.

"Excuse me sir?" Eros said

"What do u want you filthy wretch can't you see me and my woman are trying to show our love here?"

"OH! I am SO sorry I didn't REALIZE that her cussing and struggles were sings of affection, for where I come from love is shown by caresses and kisses but obviously you mortals have a way of complicating things"

"What the hell does- wait why did you just call me mortal? Who are you!" a rather angry Petrotio demanded

Smirking Eros removed the hood and showed his face and he would have laughed at the look in Petrotio's face had he not been more concerned over Psyche. But Psyche was not impressed she knew from the very moment he interfered by the way he spoke and the way he walked hell the robe itself was a dead giveaway it had the symbol of the gods. You would have to be stupid or dense to NOT notice.

After an agonizing hour Eros finally managed the townsfolk to stop their bowing and traditional nonsense he was then taken to Psyches home and to both Psyche and Eros pleasure Petrotio had left for the simple reason Eros commanded him to; oh yes the benefit of being a god. The house wasn't too fancy it had a two chairs one in each corner and in the center a small table, but in Eros's eyes it was comfy in a way and as he was taking in all of his surroundings Psyche's mother Sasherah came in with a jar filled with the finest wine in the town.

"Please forgive our poor greetings to you oh great one but it is not easy for us mortals" said Sasherah in a worried voice for fear of the young gods anger.

"'Tis alright I do not mind at all but I must say I worry for your daughter's safety I have seen the evil glint in Petrotio's eyes and if he obtains Psyche's hand then-" he was unable to continue for Psyche had cut him off.

"That bastard will never have me; nor shall anyone else lay a hand unless I will it!" Psyche snapped and for a brief moment Eros feared for his own immortal life.

"But what should we do then great one? The only way this will end is if Psyche marries and she is more stubborn than a mule I fear tis impossible" Said Psyche's father Amoreus

"Yes but there is another way but would you consent to it especially you Psyche?"asked Eros

"What is it what can I do to get that asswhipe of my back?"

"Marry me"

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS? ARE YOU M AD!" Psyche yelled from the top of her lungs

"Psyche I know this sounds crazy but it's the only way plus you wouldn't have to come to Olympus with me if that is what you fear"

"That is not the problem, you had all of this planned out didn't you? From the very beginning you saw me in the marketplace" said Psyche

"Not really to be honest as soon as I saw you I wanted to get to know you and like many your beauty enthralled me yet it was your strong willed personality that captured me; but when I saw what the fool was doing I had to intervene somehow and the marriage proposal just occurred to me" Eros explained in such a passionate yet kind way that Psyche could not contain the smile that crept to her face as she felt her heart flutter at the young gods words. Yes she found it troublesome but still a god came to help HER a MORTAL who was no less than dirt in many gods and goddesses eyes was proposing to her not because of her beauty well yeah it was a bit of beauty but he did it because he saw HER, Psyche: daughter of Sasherah and Amoreus not the "human incarnation of Aphrodite".

"Eros, if I do accept to your proposal what of your mother I am no fool she hates my guts when the rumors of me being your mom in human form spread her temple was emptied for almost five months and you know as well as I that she can hold a grudge and her revenge is far worse than the punishment of being one thousand years chained to a mountain and have the vultures eat your liver every morning."

Psyche was right but it didn't matter he would do anything for her and if he had to defy his own mom then so be it Psyche was worth it.

"Psyche, I swear to you that I shall not let my _beloved _mom do you any harm Zeus shall smite me first before I let ANYONE especially that dog who calls himself ' The future husband of Psyche" At the proclamation the entire family was stunned yes they knew

Eros would want her to be his wife but could he actually LOVE HER so quickly? Nevertheless Psyche was more than happy to comply it even surprised her that she hadn't resisted but it seemed that every time she looked into Eros's eyes she could see all the love and wonders he would give her.

"YOUR GOING TO WHAT?" shrieked the mighty Aphrodite she was brushing her hair when Eros came to her room and told her everything that had happened. Her mouth was hanging open and her blue eyes filled with shock, anger and confusion.

OVER MY DEAD BODY SHALL I ALLOW YOU TO TAKE THAT… THAT WHORE AS YOUR WIFE! Don't you remember what happened because of her? I was ignored my temples were empty for months because of that wench! I forbid it as your mother" she yelled in a hysterical and yet commanding voice.

"Mom that was years ago let it go."

"NEVER!"

"Look if you allow me to marry her and bring her here then all this will end and you'll be having all those praises again."

"Yes I DO miss that; but then I'd have to tolerate her for ETERNITY!"

"FINE THEN! I'll just go to uncle Zeus and tell him even though he's pissed at me for what I did I'm sure that with a little _persuasion_ he'll come around"

Aphrodite growled he was right, then sighed in defeat. "Fine marry her but just don't introduce us so soon I'll need some time."

"Fine by me; oh yeah one more thing, thanks mom I love you." And with that Eros left for the mortal world to retrieve his beloved. As soon as he got there he was enveloped into a bear hug by Psyche while she gave him a loving smile. Eros smiled back and returned the hug with just as much love. Soon a month later Psyche and Eros were married by Zeus himself and all the other gods and mortals as witnesses both couldn't be more happier Petrotio had left never to be heard from again and Psyche along with her parents drank the ambrosia of the gods and left to live in Olympus for all eternity.

After the first ten years Aphrodite and Psyche made amends and Eros couldn't be happier but his happiness was short lived when his mom started telling his wife all the embarrassing stories of him when growing up; but if this what kept the peace between those women then he didn't mind at all.

"Eros?" asked Psyche

"Yes beloved?" answered Eros

Psyche smiled and raised her head from his lap and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you." Eros smiled "And I you my shining star." And with that they shared a passionate kiss as the sun was setting on the mountain of the gods.

**THE END**


End file.
